Jas Emari
Summary Jas Emari was a female Iridonian Zabrak bounty hunter. She was the niece of Sugi, another Iridonian Zabrak bounty hunter who had sometimes worked with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars. Jas had a tragic and difficult childhood on her homeworld of Iridonia, a life which Sugi encouraged Jas to run away from and join her. Jas would come to be trained by Sugi and follow in her footsteps as a bounty hunter. Although Jas respected and deeply loved her aunt, she did not adopt her code of honour. During the Galactic Civil War, she often accepted contracts from the empire to hunt down political dissidents and high profile Rebel Alliance members. She also had no desire whatsoever to help others. After the Battle of Endor she opportunistically shifted sides to the New Republic, helping to hunt down imperial war criminals with Norra Wexley’s team of New Republic special operatives. She eventually came to see her new teammates as genuine family, falling in love with Jom Barell and developing a deep friendship with Sinjir Rath Velus and her other comrades. During the Liberation of Kashyyyk and Battle of Jakku in 5 ABY, she began to develop a genuine sense of honour of her own, much like her aunt Sugi’s. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-A with her slugthrower Name: Jas Emari Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Likely in her 20s. Classification: Iridonian Zabrak, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Peak Human to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, masterful hand to hand combatant, skilled with all sorts of weapons (blasters, slugthrowers, knives & daggers, etc), skilled tracker and hunter, capable strategist and tactician Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Capable of holding her own against and also drawing blood from Mercurial Swift, who is capable of fighting evenly against and staying conscious after taking blows to the head from the likes of Dengar). Small Building level with her slugthrower (Capable of taking out BX-series droid commandos with a single shot and collapsing large stone pillars with a single shot on the highest power setting pillars being wide enough for an adult human to comfortably take cover behind. Overall appears to be roughly as powerful as the DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, a weapon whose shots are capable of blasting apart large chunks of solid rock and collapsing a portion of a decently-sized cave) Speed: Peak Human (Comparable to Mercurial Swift and Dengar) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should be no less durable than Mercurial Swift, from whom she can draw blood with a headbutt and who can stay conscious even after taking blows to the head from Dengar) Stamina: At least Peak Human to Superhuman. As a physically fit full blood Zabrak, her endurance should be above that of any human. Zabraks have naturally greater stamina compared to humans due to their two hearts and much higher levels of pain tolerance (an adaptation which evolved due to the extremely harsh conditions of their homeworld). Range: Melee range with horn daggers, at least several hundred metres to potentially a few kilometres with her slugthrower. Standard Equipment: Her customized Czerka slugthrower, modified cranial horns and additional fake cranial horns which can be broken off and used as makeshift daggers, grappling hooks, long range image enhancers (such as electrobinoculars, macrobinoculars, quadnoculars). Intelligence: Fairly High. Jas is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant who should not be taken lightly. She is also extremely cunning and a capable planner. During the Rebellion on Akiva she proved herself to be a capable strategist and tactician and highly capable at improvising, creating a map and coming up with plans to capture high ranking imperial war criminals with nothing but household items and what little supplies she had on her person. During the Battle of Jakku she proved herself to be capable at escaping/evading capture and a skilled negotiator. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Female Characters category:Book Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 9